


An Empty Heart

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Kami-sama no Memochou | Heaven's Memo Pad
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narumi realizes that he isn't as alone as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Empty Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon over on Dreamwidth

When the fog following what happened to Ayaka finally lifts from his mind and he returns to the world, Narumi finds Yondaime waiting for him. Silence hangs between them, then Yondaime grabs his hand and pulls him into a hug.

It is only then that Narumi realizes that perhaps the hole in his heart can be filled by someone else.


End file.
